Elementary My Dear Watson, Elementary
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: A young mutant boy escapes from a facility called The Centre in order to find his family. When Xavier hears this he sends out Scott and Jean, to retrieve him. AN: Antony Lawrence Watson is mine.RR Please. Complete
1. Escape

It was a hot summers' day and a kid's favorite time to be on vacation, however, it wasn't fun for the exploited children at The Centre in Birmingham, Alabama. But this day, it would all change.

"Stop him, he's headed for the exit." One of the guards shouted into his walkie talkie. Loud blares of sirens sounded, red flashes of light occurred at every hallway.

A young boy, probably around 16, skidded down a hall as two big men came from opposite corners. "Got--ugh," the two men grabbed each other and fell to the ground. The boy used his stalf to jump over the unconscience bodies, and he was nearly out.

"Not-so-fast." A rather tall and skinny man stepped into the door way. "You think you're so clever don't you. Well you're only one of the cleverest here, if you go back to your room I'll make sure that no one will remember this," the boy looked straight at the man through his black sunglasses. He was stricken with fear and couldn't move, the tall man took advantage of this and slowly walked toward him. A strong gust of wind picked up and the tall man was knocked off his feet, as the boy made his escape.

Off he ran and the tall man got up. A young woman dressed in a black dress looked disgusted to the two big men who were just getting up. She walked over to the tall man, which to her in her high heeled shoes he didn't seem too tall.

"What happened here," she questioned him angrily.

"It was EX626, he's escaped." The woman scowled at him.

"A 16 year old boy! You men are pathetic, if he tells anyone what we do here we'll all be finished." She shouted at him.

"What do you order me to do?"

Thinking that it would be obvious, her scowl turned more evilly. "Get your men out there, AND FIND HIM!"


	2. Stitch

EX626 could hear the foul woman off in the distance. All the while, hundreds and thousands of miles away, the world's greatest telepath sat in his wheelchair, scanning the globe of mutant activity. When he got the reading from EX626, he acted immediately.

"Try not to frighten him Jean, Scott," the two mutants left Professor Xavier's office and went down to the hanger and took off in the X-Jet.

"Jean where is he," Scott looked to her as the X-Jet flew above the Mississippi River. Jean used her telepathy to scan EX626's mind. She could feel how scared he was, some place he was heading. "Jean?"

"I don't know," they were now above a huge wheat field, according to the map, a few 100 miles from The Centre. Scott could see something moving through the field and took the X-Jet down.

When the wind picked up, EX626 froze. He heard a swishing sound, made by the door opening, in the distance and turned his head in all directions trying to figure where the noise came from. Scott whispered something to Jean and they both walked forward, EX626 started to take a couple of steps back.

"Whoever you are, stay where you are," EX626 gripped his stalf tightly. Jean stopped Scott from advancing.

"We don't mean to hurt you. We're friends." She slowly began to walk to EX626, but he did nothing. Jean came closer to him and he seemed that he didn't realize it as he was looking over in Scott's direction. All of a sudden EX626 reacted to something, he turned his head the turned back to Jean.

"We have to leave, I'm being followed." EX626 took her hand and started to run. The two big men came up in the clearing, Scott was the first to see and got back in the X-Jet starting the engine. The men were loading tranquilizers into their small hand guns. EX626 was helped into the aircraft.

"Scott go now!" Jean sat in the seat next to him, as EX626 took a seat in the middle. As they began to take off, the clinging of the tranquilizers could be heard ricocheting off from the outside.

As they gained altitude Jean looked back to EX626 to see if he was alright. "What were those guys after you for."

"Iveescapedfromtheirfacilities." He mumbled very quickly.

"Sorry," she asked. It was really better if she didn't know, but they did save him back there, he'd hope.

"I've escaped from their facilities. They exploit smart kids like me, using our knowledge for their own good." He started to fiddle with his seatbelt.

"What's your name," Scott finally asked.

"I can't remember. They've only given us codenames, so, I guess I'm EX626."

"Can we call you Stitch for short," Jean asked, but he looked at her strangely. "You know, from Lilo & Stitch. The little evil alien turned good." He still didn't comprehend, but allowed them to call him that.


	3. Similarities

It was about 30 minutes later and they started to come up on the mansion. Stitch was a little uneasy for where he was now, Scott started to descend down into the basketball courts, and when they fully stopped Scott got out first, then Jean, as Stitch was holding her arm yet again. He didn't say a word. All of a sudden Stitch heard voices again. Professor Xavier and Logan were there to greet them. Xavier sensed his fear and decided to welcome Stitch in a humble way.

"Welcome, my name is Charles Xavier and this here with me is Professor Logan," Logan reached out his hand to shake his, but he didn't do the same. "I see," Xavier wheeled toward him and took him by the hand. "Let's go on a bit of a tour shall we. Jean, could you prepare Scott's room for our guest?"

"Professor, why don't I fix up my room," Scott asked.

"I'd like you to help me on something later. Come along now," Logan crouched low to Xavier whispering something to him. Xavier nodded and turned to Stitch.

"Nice meetin' ya kid. Jean, Scott," Logan went off to the danger room to go practice.

They finally got up to the school level and the tour started in the east wing part of the mansion. With every room they passed, every inch of the mansion, it seemed as though Stitch wasn't looking at anything. Professor Xavier looked at his watch seeing how late is was and immediately took off instructing Scott to show Stitch more of the mansion.

"Well this is the rec room," Scott waved his hand indicating it as he and Stitch walked in. "You play games, read books, watch TV, do homework, or just hang out." There was a low growl in the room, " are you hungry?" Scott asked as he walked over to a little snack machine.

Scott placed his index finger on where you were supposed to put money, and then two power bars fell to the bottom. "It's genetic recogniton." Stitch didn't move toward him. "Is there something wrong here, because all Professor Xavier is trying to do is be nice and you're all coming out like we're torturing you."

"You don't think I don't know that. I know that you haven't brought me here to torture me."

"Then what!" Scott looked at him as he straightened his sunglasses. "What's with your sunglasses? It's not that bright in here."

"Well, then why don't you take yours off." Stitch replied.

"If you want me to blow a hole in the ceiling." Scott said sarcatically. "My mutant power is optic blasts, and so these are the only thing, other than my eeylids, to keep me from hurting anyone."

Stitch dropped his head and felt his way to Scott. He lifted his hand to his glasses, and removed them. "Well, then we have something in common." Now Scott knew...he knew why he held Jean's hand, held the professor's wheelchair, why the professor wanted Scott to show him around. Stitch was like Scott in a way, not power wyes, but blind. Stitch was blind.


	4. Unseen

"Why didn't you just tell me," Scott knew that the professor had it figured out, also Jean and Logan.

"Well because most people I've met, they've tried to make me feel like everyone else. Thinking me of as 'special.' "Stitch took the grenola bar from Scott and started to eat it. "But...there's always a time I get too big of a head, and I can't get out of a situation without someone's help."

Kitty and Piotr walked by. "Hey Scott, who's the new kid," Stitch quickly put back on his sunglasses.

"This is Stitch, he just got here, I was showing him around," Kitty walked toward them dragging Piotr along.

"Stitch. That is like such a cool name, are you from Hawaii?"

"Actually, that's just my nickname. I was taken from my home when I was little, exploited for my genius and then I finally escapes." Stitch was feeling around as he walked to Scott.

"Escaped? Escaped from where," Piotr asked.

"I wish I knew."

At this point both of them looked oddly at him. "Like what do you mean? How could you not know wher you escaped?"

Scott injected, "He's blind Kitty." Her eyes went wide and she looked at him.

"He's blind," Kitty whispered quietly to Piotr.

"I may be blind, but I'm not deaf."

"Oh, no offense really, it's just there was never a blind student who went here before."

Jean came walking down the stiars. She stopped at the small group who were talking amongst themselves. "Your room is ready Stitch. Professor Xaiver asked if you could go to his office to make some final arrangements." She held out her hand and took his, the others looked on as Jean lead him to Professor Xaiver's office.


	5. Nightmares

Later in the evening in the den room, the whole X-Men team and the New Mutants were called to a welcoming meeting for Stitch. Xavier cleared his throat and spoke. "I'd like all of you to welcome Stitch--" there was a bit of chatter among Rahne and Amara. They were obviously thinking of the little blue alien. "I've been informed that Stitch has some special needs and ...well I'll leave it to him to say." Xavier wheeled aside and all eyes gazed on Stitch.

"Well um...there's only one way to make this come out. I'm blind," there was a sudden silence for everyone, but then Rahne raised her hand.

"Yes Rahne." Xaiver said.

"Are you Hawaiian," the little Scottish girl asked. Scott slapped his forehead when he heard this, but all Stitch did was smile.

"Jean was telling me one of you might ask me that. But no, I'm not," he gave a little laugh. "I also wanted to tell you all that I can be pigheaded at times, I don't like people to wait of me hand and foot. Generally, I'm a real nice guy but if I get the feeling that you're being too nice to me, I deffinately go beserk." Everyone all laughed after his speech.

After the meeting ended everyone got to know Stitch quite well. A few of them asked him questions, to which he answered, others just got to know him of his interests.

Rahne came running up to him along with Amara. "I was wondering, did you ever have a seeing-eye dog before," Stitch shook his head, then within a few seconds weight was pressed against his chest and was licked in the face. He laughed with joy as Rahne changed back.

"That's cool. I could give it a shot, mostly I reliable on my stalf to feel my way around. Though once I get used to my surroundings I can set it aside."

A few hours later people started turning in. Rahne helped Stitch find his way to Scott's room, so he could also get some sleep. All night Stitch tossed and turned, he was having nightmares when he used to be at The Centre.

"Is EX626 prepped and ready," a woman's voice would say. "The first ever mutant to be placed here. We must find out everything of him and make sure he has no memory of where he is orginally from..."

"Mutant subject EX626 is able to become the elements from the periodic table. If he chooses, he can kill everyone here." This was a man's voice that spoke now. "The subject is found blind, his interactions with the other kids doesn't seem to be hostile. However, some of the employees have been burned when they've tried to help him..."

"With subject EX626's memory erased at 16 years, we are able to mold him the way we want. He can be created to bring destruction to the other nation's..."


	6. Elemental

The next morning Stitch rose early. He guided himself down the hall, his and Scott's room was on the right of the staircase, so he went left. From then on he turned left and kept going straight into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you already got used to this place already." Logan looked up as Stitch entered.

"Well, not really, I was actually heading toward the bathroom." Stitch followed the sound of Logan's voice, as he lead him to the countertop. "Is anyone else up?"

"Hank might be in the lab, Storm'll be in the greenhouse taking care of the vegetable garden, but I'm not too sure of Charles." Logan took out a bowl, several boxes of cereal, and the gallon of milk setting them in front of Stitch. "Pick your choice of cereal." Stitch lifted the tab of each box. He never smelled stuff like this before. Fruity Pebbles, Cap'n Crunch, Rasin Bran Crunch, and Honey Combs. He opened the Honey Comb box and poured it in the bowl half way, then added the milk.

"Mmm." He crunched loudly.

"First lesson is dangerroom practice. Maybe Scott, Piotr, or Kitty can take you down there." With that Logan threw away his soda bottle, and walked out.

Kitty walked into the room rubbing her sleepy eyes. She looke straight ahead and jumped. "Oh, like hey Stitch. I didn't see you there."

"I thought I was the only blind one," they both laughed and Kitty sat down. "So what's this dangerroom all about?"

"Training for our powers. Say, like what can you do?" Kitty took a spoonful of Fruity Pebbles and put it to her mouth.

In the dangerroom Logan worked with Stitch, Kitty, Scott, Piotr, and a lot of the other students. The game was capture the flag, but a little twist. "It's time to show these guys what you can do kid, make sure no one touches that flag," Logan spoke from the control room. Stitch grinned and cracked his nknuckles, listening tentatively to any sound made near him.

A large wall came up from the ground as Sam neared the flag, but Bobby froze him before he could get to it. Kitty was running faster and fasterto get the other team's flag,as she looked behind her and saw Piotr coming up on Stitch. "Watch out Stitch!" As soon as she said this Stitch closed his eyes, everyone in the room were paralyzed and stood where they were. A brilliant light filled the whole room. Piotr, who was the closet got most effected, he shielded his eyes so quickly but apparently not quickly enough. A few secondslater Stitch opened his eyes again, he heard a lot of commotion in front of him. He got closer and heard Logan's voice.

"How many fingers?"

"I cannot see, it is too bright," Piotr responded. Kitty watch Piotr, frightened, they all were.

"Alright, Scott, help me take him to Hank," Scott listened to Logan, and they both carried him off to the med-lab. Stitch was speechless and also scared, everyone was looking at him, but he couldn't see that. He didn't know if they were angry or forgiving. It was an accident, he didn't mean to blind Piotr.

In the med-lab Hank looked into Piotr's light blue eyes. "His pupils are dilated," he looked over to Logan. "Has he been exposed to any bright lights." Scott nodded his head, and Logan did too. Then Hank moved his finger back and forth in front of Piotr's face. He finally came to a conclusion, "Well, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage to the eyes." Piotr looked at Hank now, "but I would like Piotr to stay inside for the day, and wear these sunglasses. It is something what photographers do to change their film. Darkness will help his sight come back." Piotr took the sunglass and got off the table, he and Scott left the room to try and find Stitch.

"What were you teaching them today." Hank asked as he began to clean up.

"They were playing capture the flag. Stitch, the new kid, was in it too."

"Very interesting."

"What?"

"What I saw. Light can be very useful, but when it gets too bright, it can bring short time lose of eyesight. You would need a very bright light in order to do that however, something like neon." Logan looked at him confused. "You know, neon, from the periodic table of elements. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he could control it."


	7. Curfew Mission

Stitch was in his and Scott's room. He sat down on the extra bed that was placed there, thinking what had happened earlier. All of a sudden Scott came in through the door with Piotr. "It's just me and Piotr, Stitch."

"You've come to kick me out haven't you."

Scott looked at Piotr, and he looked at Stitch. "I do not blame you for what you did. It was an accident, we are all here to learn to control our powers. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, well you wanna know what. When I make mistakes, it costs people their LIVES!" Stitch jumped up from his bed and pushed through the both of them, and ran out the door. Piotr turned around about to go after him.

"No, he's probably feeling really guilty about what happened. Let him cool off for a bit."

Stitch kept running and running. Kitty tried to talk to him for a bit but he just pushed right through her. "Whoa. Stitch, wait!" Stitch just kept running until he got outside. It was bright outside, but it could have been as dark as night for all he knew. Stitch fell over the steps when he was running and then he punched down onto the ground and made a crack on the hard concrete. Kitty slowly walked outside and looked down at Stitch. "Stitch, are you like, alright," she stood where she was, too afraid to get any closer.

"Its all my fault."

"No it isn't. It was just--"

"AN ACCIDENT! I'm really starting to get annoyed by that word!" Stitch stood up, much taller than Kitty. She tried to put an arm on his shoulder, but he just jerked away. Kitty looked behind her as she heard the front doors being open, and Scott walk out. She looked up at him and he looked to the inside of the house, Piotr's figure could be seen in the shadow. She walked away from Stitch and walked inside to Piotr.

"Beating yourself up about what happened won't do any good. Yeah you have a dangerous power, but so do a lot of the other kids, you don't see them freaking out when they mess up," Stitch was about to say something, but Scott wouldn't let him. "You said you didn't want people to treat you differently, but you're doing just that."

"I KNOW!"

"NO YOU DON'T! You don't know anything!" It was a battle of voice, everyone inside could hear the two of them shouting. The new students on the second floor peered outside their windows and watched. "If you have a problem you don't take it out on just anyone. You could either leave or settle it."

That's enough Scott, came Professor Xavier's voice inside their heads. I want to see you both in my office, now. His voice was more demanding than he ever spoke. Despite Stitch's anger, he started to walk back inside with Scott. They both silently walked up the stairs, a few of the kids peeked out of their rooms, but they didn't look at them, and they didn't say a word to them, or about them. "Come in. Sit." They both did as they were told. "I can't believe you two, acting as a bunch of children. You are here to learn, and I intend to teach. Stitch," he looked at him as he spoke, "I know it must be hard to adjust to a new lifestyle, but what we most like to see is the trust we all share in each other. Scott, as leader of the team I had hoped that you could be a little more comforting. As for your punishment for both your rude behaviors, you will be confined to your room, and only let out on necessary occasions. Is that clear?" Neither of them blinked a lash, "I'll say again, is that clear?"

"Yes... professor." They both said in a dark tone.

"Very well, you may go now."

They stood up from their seats and left. The younger students automatically shut their doors when the two of them walked past to get to their room.

As soon as night fell over the mansion everyone started to get ready for bed. After hours of silence in Scott and Stitch's room, it was finally broken. "Piotr is probably recovered by now. Mr. McCoy said it was only temporary what happened."

"No duh, I said I didn't mean to do it. My powers may be unstable, but I know how to use them."

"You're getting your attitude again," Stitch glared at him, or the area he hoped he was at. "You said the facility you escaped from made you do thing you didn't want to. What were they?"

Stitch was silent for a moment. He didn't want to answer that. "I don't want to talk about it." He pulled his covers over his head and didn't say another word. Scott didn't push any further, he turned off the light as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

During the night Stitch had one of his recurring dreams. "I won't do it. No!" He couldn't have been no more that 13 at the time. Hooked up to a machine that analyzed his powers.

"You don't understand. These people, they're trying to build a massive destructive devise. Getting them first is the only way to save our country," Stitch, or as he was known to The Centre, EX626 stared up at the man.

"For my country."

Stitch woke up breathing heavily, and drenched in sweat. He sat up completely as he still heard Scott sleeping peacefully. Stitch got out of bed and walked to the door. "Where do you think you're going." Stitch hadn't opened the door, so he automatically came to the conclusion that Scott had just woken up, or probably was already up. "Where are you going?" He repeated.

"To find my family."

"Are you insane. Yo can't walk hundreds of miles in the dark." Scott walked over to his.

"I didn't ask for you to come along," he said, as he heard Scott approaching him.

"As long as I'm leader, I have to make sure the newbies don't get into trouble." Stitch smirked at him.

"Too late for that." Scott rolled his eyes and watched Stitch sneak out of his room, and he followed suite.

Scott and Stitch walked straight into the hanger. Looking at the large black, Black Bird, Scott looked at Stitch for one last time. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I didn't force you to come, but, seeing as I can't see, you're my only way to help me out." Scott looked at him and laughed. They both climbed in the jet. However all the rumble and tumble didn't do too good for their night mission, because the one person they forgot to remember would be their back up.

"Chuck, we have a couple of curfew breakers."


	8. And the Blind Shall Lead

It took only a few moment for Scott to have flown over where he and Jean found Stitch. It was pretty much darker than before and Scott didn't know where he was going. "How will I know when we get there?" Stitch didn't say anything. Scott looked over to Stitch when he didn't answer.

The Black Bird started to descend a couple of miles off from The Centre. Since this was the only building around for miles, and a strange sense that Stitch exhibited, this had to be the place. "Okay, there might be a security system hooked so--"

"Listen, I may be blind, but I know this place better than you. I'll lead." The two of them snuck inside, without setting off any alarms, or so they thought.

"Ms. Connors, subject EX626 has returned."

"As I knew he would. He's probably come back to find about his family, if that's the case, we can use it to our advantage."

Scott and Stitch had just walked around a corner. "How do you do it?" Stitch looked at Scott, but he was listening for anyone coming.

"Could you not talk right now," Stitch spat at him. Scott remained silent as Stitch confirmed no one was around. "We're looking for a room that might have a bunch of files stored." Stitch whispered.

Somewhere else in the building guards were put on alert of EX626's arrival. "Be cautioned at all times. We also have a belief that someone is with him." Two men ran down the hall, to who knows where.

Meanwhile, still on the quest for the restricted files room, the boys had other troubles. "You check down there," a man said. A lot of footsteps could be heard rapping down the hall. When Stitch heard the people coming he grabbed hold of Scott.

"Not a word," was what he said before they both became airborne. They both floated up to the ceiling as the men went through that very same hall. Once they had passed, Stitch lowered to the ground.

"Hey, Stitch, I found it." Scott said when he touched down to the ground as well. Stitch rattled the doorknob but it was locked. "Allow me." Scott pushed him to the side. He touched the side of his visor, and a thin beam melted the doorknob. "Let's do this quick," he lead Stitch inside.


	9. Chapter 9

In another part of the building Ms. Connors was not very happy with the guards' report. "Just like the old saying goes, you want something done right," she stormed out of the room. "Do it yourself."

Scott was going through the file cabinet as Stitch just stood around. "This is useless. The only possible way to find anything about your family or even you won't be very likely. There must be hundreds of files here, maybe thousands and--" Scott paused for a second. "EX626," Stitch's head jerked over to him as Scott began to read from the many forms. "It says you were born here in Birmingham." Scott stared at the copy of what might have been Stitch's birth certificate. "Your real name is Antony Lawrence Watson." He stared at his sightless friend. "Antony does sound better than Stitch."

"And EX626," Antony chuckled.

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd grow to like that name," Ms. Connors came in and stared the two down. Antony knew this voice and didn't very much like her intrusion. "I see you finally got what you came for, sadly you won't have any memories of it." Ms Connors held up a small pistol gun aimed straight at Antony. AS her finger loaded the next bullet, Antony disappeared into thin air.

Scott woke up to a bright light shining in his eyes. "So much for Antony being your friend am I right?" Ms Connors jumped in front of him and jerked his head around. The bullet that was meant for Antony grazed Scott on his shoulder, and after that Ms Connors called in for backup to take Scott in for questioning. Scott tried to lift his hand to trigger his visor, but were tied down tight. "Yeah, you know here we take precautions. Ever since we kidnaped Antony and found out he was a mutant, that brought attention that the world could be full of the,." She circled him over and over, "did you really think you could make it in and out without any complications? How did you even find this place," Scott didn't talk. "You want to play it that way then, huh?" Ms Connors slapped him across the face.

Antony was almost out when he took the airvent as his exit, but one sound stopped him. He turned around and headed into the direction of the sound wave vibrations.

"I'll say it one more time, how did you find this place!"

Antony came crashing down, solid and iron, right in back of Ms. Connors. "I brought him here. And if you know what's good for ya, you'll let us and all the other children go. IMMEDIATELY!"

Ms. Connors stared up and down at him. "Please don't fight us. You know this is where you are supposed to be." All Antony did was just smile.

"You're wrong. I belong with the X-Men." Just then the wall came crashing in as Piotr made his own custom door, and Logan jumped in from behind him.

"Surrender now, if you know what's good for ya." Logan snarled. Ms. Connors raised her brow at the tiny looking man, but was more threatened by Piotr's large structure and white piercing eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Piotr managed to untie Scott and in place left Ms. Connors. There were more people that caught the silent alarm break in, but none of them were a match for Logan. "You think you can leave us here Antony? We'll get out!"Ms. Connors screamed at him.

"I'm counting on that, but you won't get very far. Although we will, and you'll be behind bars as we make our getaway." Antony smiled slyly. Scott smirked, putting his hand on Antony's shoulder.

"I say we head back home, I'm sure the professor will want to give another talk with us. "They both laughed and scurried off to the jet.

The professor was not as mad as the boys though. "Yo two have both gone against my will," their heads lowered. "You deliberately disobeyed me. You did worse, you put yourselves in danger. If Logan hadn't realized you two snuck out you might not even be here." Antony and Scott sat in silence, as Xavier lectured on. "What did you think you would find there," he stared them both down.

"My family. Who I am. Where I came from."

Xavier held up his head. "And you have found all that you were looking for?"

"No." Antony replied.

"I see then. Well--"

"I know my family is out there, and I will find them. Helping me can be your choice." Antony broke him off.

Xavier gazed into his eyes. Without his sunglasses on, he could see perfectly well into his misty sky blue eyes. "I have not doubt that you family is out there, but as long as you live here we hope to also be your family, Antony," seeming to examine the sound of his voice Antony sensed true sincerity. "However, by your actions, wandering off on your own mission you are hereby sentenced to one moths community service, while also performing your regular daily chores. " Xavier finished. In both their minds they were either beating each other or themselves.


End file.
